The Six Goddess
by Rheaa
Summary: Esta historia se trata, de seis chicas muy diferentes entre sí, son nombradas Diosas de las distintas mitologías de su país de origen. Disfruten de esta maravillosa historia...Donde seis chicas comunes, se convierten en Diosas.
1. Chapter 1

Este primer capítulo, solo presentaremos a las protagonistas, Digamos, no es el Primer "Capítulo", sino como una introducción Ok ? así que, contemplen a las nuevas diosas, fijense cual les gusta, y continúen con esta maravillosa historia de aventura, humor y sobre todo amistad.

Kwan Yin: Reencarnación de la diosa de la misericordia y compación de la mitología china, del mismo nombre.  
Poderes:  
-Tiene el poder de curar y aliviar el dolor.  
-Luego de que deja inconciente a sus enemigos, puede liberar el mal de su interior y entonces eliminarlo para siempre.  
-Como ella tiene el poder de la misericordia y la compasión no puede atacar, pero si inmovilizar a su enemigo, y dejarlo en un estado de trance, y así poder liverarlo de su mal interior.  
-También con el poder de su luz interna, puede generar un campo de fuerza.  
-Luego de algunos capítulos, aprende el poder de atacar con poderes de la luz, llamados "Poderes Sagrados"

Nombre: Kwan Yin  
Edad: 12 años  
Fecha de nacimiento: 12 de junio de 1997  
Lugar de nacimiento: Beijin, China

Si bien, ella nació en China, vivió la mayoría de su vida en japón, ya que al morir su madre a la edad de 4 años, siendo asecinada por un hombre, su padre se mudó con ella, hacia Tokio, para ir a trabajar. Tiene ojos color miel, y una cabellera larga y negra, es bella y con tendencia a vestir infantil, ya que ella es "la más joven del grupo".

Skade Koppel: Reencarnación de la diosa del invierno nórdica, llamada Skaði (o Skade).  
Poderes:  
-Tiene el poder de manipular el clima, solo pudiendo hacer que nieve y granice.  
-Tiene poderes de invierno tales como: Ráfaga cortante (una fría rafaga de hielo nace de sus manos y con gran rapidez golpea al enemigo) Tundra congelada: Empieza a caer del cielo Nieve solamente al rededor del enemigo, y luego al presionar su puño se convierte en hielo dejando así atrapado al mismo), Lanzas de hielo : Comienzan a caer hielo en forma de lanza atacando al enemigo.

Nombre: Skade Koppel.  
Edad: 14 años  
Fecha de nacimiento: 29 de enero de 1995  
Lugar de nacimiento: Drammen,Noruega.

Fría como el lugar en que nació, es una buena descripción para esta chica, abandonada por sus padres a la corta edad de 6 años, fué adoptada por un actor famoso de Oslo, el lugar donde ella vive ahora. SI vien han pasado 8 años desde su abandono nunca lo ha podído perdonar. Es tan hermosa como fría, es rubia... casi tirando a blanco su color de cabello, su color de piel es blanca, y sus ojos son celestes como el hielo. Tiene tendencia a vestir ropas caras ya que su padre se lo permite.

Isis Nazif: Reencarnación de la Diosa Madre y de la creación Isis de la mitología Egipcia.  
-Tiene poderes sobre la naturaleza, por ejemplo, el poder de hablar con las plantas y animales y también controlarlos y usarlos como ataques.

Nombre: Isis Nazif  
Edad: 15 años  
Fecha de nacimiento: 15 de diciembre de 1994  
Lugar de nacimiento: Alejandría, Egipto.

Morena, de ojos café y cabello de color negro azabache hasta un poco antes de la cintura, son sus descripciones físicas, pero, te olvidas de algo, es elegante al caminar, alta y una cara con facciones perfectas y es muy bella. Desde pequeña sus padres la enviaron a clases de teatro y canto lo cual dió frutos ya que ella es una de las estrellas Pop más grande de su país, ya que ella es una de las pocas que prefiere cantar en su idioma madre, aunque algunos creen que por ser una estrella es una idiota, tiene un corazón muy grande.

Eres Yaprak: Reencarnación de la diosa del inframundo Ereshkigal, de la mitología Mesopotámica. Sus poderes se basan en las artes oscuras y en el poder de controlar a los muertos y las almas en pena y poder practicar las artes oscuras y desconocidas.

Nombre Completo: Ereshkigal Yaprak (Eres de cariño)  
Edad: 13 años  
Fecha de nacimiento: 23 de septiembre de 1996  
Lugar de nacimiento: Adana, Turquía

Tes trigueña, ojos verdes musgo y cabello castaño claro. Eres, a pesar de sus poderes, es una niña muy alegre, la cual, siempre ha vivido una feliz vida, buenos amigos, buena familia, etcétera, por eso siempre está peleando con Skade, ya que ella siente celos de la vida buena que ha llevado. Eres, desde que descubrió que tiene esos poderes se sintió muy incomoda al respecto pero poco a poco lo fué superando.

Brigid O'Cowen: Reencarnación de la diosa del fuego Brigid , de la mitología celta. Tiene el poder de dominar el fuego, y hacerlo aparecer en cualquier momento y lugar (en el que alla aire claro está). Tiene el poder de controlarlo y usarlo a su gusto, y ella no puede quemarse con el mismo.

Nombre: Brigid O'Cowen  
Edad: 16 años.  
Fecha de nacimiento: 25 de diciembre de 1994  
Lugar de nacimiento: Dublín, Irlanda.

Pelirroja, blanca como la nieve, y ojos azules es una buena descripcion para Brigid. Es la más "grande" en edad del grupo, por eso piensa que es la lider. Mandona, gritona, y aveces un poco engreída, siempre tiene peleas con Venus, ya que ella era la más bonita y bella de su colegio, y siente que la belleza exuberante de Venus, la amenaza, pero el el fondo es una gran chica.

Venus Afrodita Zizis: Reencarnación de la diosa del amor y la belleza Venus en la mitología Romana y Afrodita en la mitología griega (son las misma Diosa pero con distino nombre) al ser la diosa del amor, puede dominar las distintas emociones del enemigo, ya que el amor puede generar todas las emociones conocidas, y al controlar muchas a la vez, el cuerpo del enemigo pierde el control y comienza a hacer lo que ella quiere. Y por el lado de la belleza, su belleza es tan exuberante que los espíritus que no bajaron al inframundo se enamoran de ella y hacen lo que ella les ordene y pelea atravéz de ellos.

Nombre: Venus Afrodita Zizis (Prefieren que le digan Venus)  
Edad: 15 años  
Fecha de nacimiento: 6 de febrero de 1995  
Lugar de nacimiento: Atenas, Grecia

Castaña clara con bucles, ojos celestes y piel blanca. Ya que es la reencarnación de la diosa del amor y la belleza fué dotada con una belleza exuberante. Sus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico, por lo cual vive con su tía y sus primas, ella no es feliz, ya que su tía la maltrata, pero finje en el colegio que es muy feliz. Tiene muchos problemas con Brigid, ya que tiene muchos celos de ella. Es inteligente, celosa, y bastante perezosa y relajada.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

-Kwan Yin, despertó como todas las mañanas, alegre y con una gran sonrisa en la cara, hizo su rutina diaria de aseo personal, y luego bajó a desayunar, como siempre su padre ya se había marchado al trabajo pero la doméstica, llamada Taiko le había preparado un buen desayuno-  
Taiko: hace frio esta mañana señorita, está segura que quiere ir al horfanato?-Mirando con esa expreción de preocupación como siempre, Taiko era una de las personas que más amaba Kwan Yin, ya que Taiko, siempre velaba por ella-  
Kwan Yin: Si, Taiko estoy segura, además son vacaciones de invierno, tengo que encontrarme algo para hacer! fei chán... digo Arigato gozai masu.  
-Kwan Yin era una niña muy inteligente, ya que aprendió a la perfección el japonés, sin olvidar el chino en lo absoluto, hasta que aveces se le escapaban palabras en chino sin querer, esa era la unica cosa que le molestaba a Taiko, ya que ella no entendía ni un poco de chino.  
-Entonces Taiko se puso ropa abrigada, saió con su mochila en la cual llevaba una cantidad de cosas la cual ella creía que eran "necesarias", caminó 5 cuadras, cuando en una calle, junto con un montoncito de nieve, se encontraba una piedra, si una piedra amarilla, la cual parecía un diamante con forma de gota, entonces recogió la piedra y pensó que mañana pondría un anuncio en el diario para encontrar a su dueño ya que parecía un objeto valioso, cuando de repente-  
x: Que hace una linda niña como tu en MI barrio.  
Kwan Yin: Disculpa ? nunca te había visto por aquí además yo siempre tomo este camino para ir al orfanato.  
x: Aa. además de niña, impertintente, bueno esto te mostrará quien soy  
-En ese momento sacó un afilado cuchillo entonces...-

-En otro lado del mundo-

-Era el mediodía en en Oslo, Skade había terminado de comer, y decidió salir a pasear, como su casa quedaba cerca del bosque decidió ir a pasear por ahí cuando de repente vió una luz brillante, una luz blanca adentro de una caverna entonces le llamó la atención, entró en la caverna y fué hacia la luz blanca-  
Skade: que bah, si parece que ha sido mi imaginación...eh ?  
-en ese momento vió un diamante en forma de gota, era blanco, como una estrella brillante entonces la recogió, pero en el momento que lo hizo, una avalancha de nieve blanca cubrió la entrada y un derrumbe se despriendió en la cueva, y con el frío que hacía no dudaba en que moriría pronto*  
Skade: Tonto cristal, ahora moriré estúpido cristal, estúpida vida!  
-Cuando de repente...-

-En otro lado del mundo, más bien en Egipto-

-Eran las vacaciones de la Super estrella del Pop Isis, ella estaba ensu lugar favorito, el Río Nilo,esa ocación, había ido a pasear sola sin compañía cuando alguien la llamó por celular-  
-Conversación Telefónica-  
x: Isis, donde estás? Has sido nominada para un Egyptian Award, debes ir a prepararte etc.  
Isis: Cuando es la gala?  
x: Dentro de un mes.  
Isis: DENTRO DE UN MES!? estás loco! dejame descansar en paz!  
-fin de la llamada-  
-Sabía que no había que acercarse demasiado a la orilla ya que los cocodrilos podrían atacar en cualquier momento pero vió un resplandor verde, singular que provenía de la arena, no del agua antonces se acercó y lo tomó en sus manos, cuando de repente una cantidad indefinida de cocodrilos se acercó a ella,ella estaba petrificada sintió que el fin estaba cerca, no había escapatoria cuando de repente...-

-En Turquía-

-Eres iba caminando alegremente por la calle, como siempre, volvía de sus clases de danza entonces, se percató de algo, había un brillante, más bien era como un diamante negro, tirando a un poco a violeta, lo recogió y se lo quedó, mientras pensaba cuantas personas podría haber pasado por esa calle y ella era la única que lo había visto, cuando se dió cuenta, estaba en medio de la calle, y un auto a toda velocidad la estaba por atropellar cuando de pronto-

-En Irlanda-

x: Brigid! puedes ir al establo a ver a los caballos ?  
Brigid: Pero papá!... para eso tenemos un encargado que lo hace! o no?  
Padre: si hija, pero hoy no viene, ven hazlo por mi, y luego iremos de compras.  
Brigid: Está bien!  
-Como el establo estaba oscuro y no tenía ni tenía linerna, ya que la última vez que usó una terminó en la pesuña de un caballo, entonces tuvo que usar una vela, la cual dejó "asegurada" en un cubo de heno vió un diamante en forma de gota, de color rojo, lo velantó cuando de repente, empezó a salir una luz de atrás y un calor le apoderó la espalda cuando quiso darse cuente, las caballos salieron huyendo rompiendo todo, si era un incendio, la puerta estaba bloqueada, sabía que moriría, cuando de repente...-

-En Grecia-

-Ella sabía que era un hombre peligroso, sabía que no debía meterse con el, que era una sería una relación de corta duración pero parese que el no sabía, ella sabía que el tenía problemas psiológicos, pero no le importó, no se imaginaba que el llegaría a esto, estaba en un edificio, la terraza en verdad, estaba en el borde, para ella había una pequeña linea entre la vida y la muerte ya que estaba a 12 pisos del suelo-  
Venus: Baja el arma Admes, terminó no puedes hacer nada.  
Admes: Si no eres mía no serás de nadie  
-En ese momento, lo vió cerca su dedo se estaba poniendo encima del gatillo, sabía que será su final, miró hacia el piso y vió un diamante en forma de gota color rosa, el sonido del primer disparo sonó, no le había dado, ya sabía que este no lo iba a fallar cuando de pronto-


	3. Chapter 3

-Una luz salió del cristal, cuando abrieron los ojos, estaban asustadas, confundidas, y hasta llegaron a pensar que estaban muertas, estaban en un bosque-  
Venus: Mierda... donde estoy...Ya sé, estoy muerta... Diooos donde estás?  
x: YA DEJA DE GRITAR!  
Venus: Quien eres?  
x: Me llamo Brigid... donde estamos?  
Venus: Si lo supiera no gritaría donde estoy no lo crees?  
Brigid: Está, bien pero ... como llegué aqui, recuerdo que, mi establo se estaba incendiando...y luego aparecí aqui, una luz, salió de este cristal.  
Venus: Que extraño, yo también encontré uno así.

-En ese momento los dos cristales se elevaron y siguieron una dirección, las chicas lo persiguieron, llegaron a un arbol, con manzanas doradas, en ese momento, Brigid y Venus vieron a otras cuatro chicas corriendo hacia el arbol...-  
Venus: Hola?  
x: Quienes son Ustedes?  
-En ese momento todas las chias se sentaron en una ronda y comenzaron a presentarse-  
x: Hola, Soy Kwan Yin, Tengo 12 años, vivo en Tokio Japón , pero nací en Beijing China.  
x: Me llamo Skade Koppel, tengo 14 años, nací en Drammen Noruega, pero vivo en Oslo.  
x: Soy Isis Nazif, nací en Alejandría, Egipto, actualmente me estoy tomando unas vacaciones por lo que estoy parando en El Cairo y tengo 15 años.  
x: Yo soy Ereshkigal Yaprak , Pero diganme Eres, nací en Adana, Turquía y tengo 13 años!  
Brigid: Me llamo Brigid O'Cowen, tengo 16 años, y nací y vivo en Dublín, Irlanda.  
Venus: Me llamo Venus Afrodita Zizis, diganme Venus, nací en Atenas Grecia, y tengo 15 años... Y COMO RAYOS ESTOY ENTENDIENDO LO QUE DICEN! Solo se hablar Griego, nosé hablar ninguno de sus idiomas ! eso lo rpueba estamos muertas... Vamos Dioos, aparece cuando quieras!

Nada de eso

-Dijo una voz extraña, de repente, una hermosa mujer, vestida de blanco, con el cabello recogido rubia, y con una hermosa figura, y una bella cara-  
x: Señoritas, ustedes no están muertas, ni nada por el estilo, están el Jardín de las Hespérides mi jardín privado, el único donde crecen manzanas de oro, en fin... ustedes seis chicas, ustedes se creían comunes y corrientes, pero en verdad tiene más potencial del que creen... Ustedes Seis, son Diosas... en realidad reencarnaciónes de Diosas...Ustedes han sido elejidas para liberar al mal de este mundo, verán, ustedes viajaron a este mundo, este mundo llamado Nebe, yo soy Hera, Reina de los dioses, les explicaré, aquí es donde todos los DIoses de todas las Religiones, viven, como en la Tierra, aquí también hay humanos, pero... También hay Monstruos, un malvado mago llamado Zephyr quiere dominarnos, por eso las necesitamos...  
Brigid: A ver, estás diciendo, que viven Dioses de TODAS las religiones y buscan a unas niñas de 12 a 16 años!  
Hera: Verás, ustedes son poderosas, y... nosotros no podemos enfrentarnos ante sus monstruos, nuestros poderes, aunque son fuertes, hay una magia, que impide que los Dioses reales, los ataquen, por eso las necesitamos, ustedes son chicas, con poderes de Diosa... Kwan Yin, la reencarnación de la Diosa de la misericordia China, Skade, reencarnación de la diosa del invierno Nórdica,Isis reencarnación de la Diosa Madre o de la creación egipcia, Ereshkigal, reencarnación de la Diosa mesopotámica del Inframundo, Brigid, Reencarnación de la Diosa del fuego Céltica y Venus, reencarnación de la diosa del amor y la belleza,. Todas están reunidas como un grupo por una sola razón, recobrar la paz.  
Venus: Eso no explica como podemos entender otros idiomas!  
Hera: verás, la diosa Atena, Diosa de la guerra y sabiduría, mientras ustedes dormían, las bendijo con su sabiduría, por eso se entienden.  
Isis: Dormía? Cuanto dormimos?  
Hera: Mmm... como 3 días...  
Todas: 3 días! Me van a matar!  
Hera: no se preocupen, aquí el tiempo corre diferente, UN día de aquí equivale a un minuto de la Tierra, además por ser su primera vez aquí Cronos, el padre tiempo detuvo el tiempo de la tierra, para que cuando vuelvan, puedan enfrentarse a las situaciones en las cuales estaban. Por lo pronto, tendrán que ver a sus respectivas Diosas, cada una por separado emprenderá un camino peligroso, así descubriran sus poderes... A, como ustedes no son diosas del todo, pueden morir, tenganlo en cuenta.  
Kwan Yin: Espera! que hacemos con los cristales.  
Hera: Esos cristales se pegaran, literalmente a ustedes...  
-En ese momento Los cristales que seguían flotando se les pegaron al cuerpo , a Venus y a Brigid se les pegaron en la frente, a Skade y a Eres en el ombligo y a Kwan y a Isis en la mano Izquiera-  
Hera: nunca se les saldrá mientras estén aquí, cuando estén en la tierra tomará forma de como se dice... Celular eso... para que se puedan comunicar entre ustedes... ahora, que empiece su camino, Ustedes sabrán por donde ir.  
-En ese momento la majestuosa diosa se desvaneció-  
Skade: Ustedes sabrán por donde ir! seguro...  
-En ese momento cada una de las chicas sintió que una voz la llamaba... entonces comenzaron a caminar...-


End file.
